bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Nialus
'Jakura '''is a lone, hard-headed yet intelligent Toa of Earth and debt-bound member of the mercenary organization, The Outsiders. In the Outsiders, Jakura's real name is unknown - he goes by "Transient". Biography Pre-BZPRPG As a Matoran Jaku began his life as a simple miner in Onu-Koro, where his primary job was to locate water sources that could be used to replenish miners who were too far away from the Koro to get constant water shipments. The isolation and peace was perfect for Jaku, who preferred the silence of his job to the noise that accompanied the mining crews and their machinery. The isolation, however, would affect him later in life, as he would need to learn teamwork and compassion. Jaku loved reading and sketching the Koros, and did so frequently on his breaks. One day, Jaku dug his way into an ancient tunnel, the likes of which had been unseen before. When he explored, Jaku discovered a strange stone tablet atop a pedestal. Upon journeying back to Onu-Koro and presenting the artifact to Turaga Whenua, Jaku was astounded when presented with honors for having discovered the slab, which happened to be the Chronicles of an old Toa. The excitement he had felt when exploring the tunnel and finding the artifact encouraged Jaku to pursue a career as a Chronicler. Retiring his pickaxe for a handmade Chronicler's Staff, the young Onu-Matoran set out to explore Mata Nui and record it's secrets. The rest of Jaku's Chronicling career is mostly unknown, as he refuse to discuss it in detail to this day. It's known that he wrote down every adventure and significant occurrence, as well as copied down stories and legends from past and present Chroniclers and eyewitnesses. He owns hundreds upon hundreds of tablets detailing his quests, all of which he keeps locked in a special archive section of his current store. At some point in his travels, Jaku befriended and trained a Kewa bird, which he still owns to this day. Although it is unknown when, where, or by who, some point during his final adventure as a Chronicler Jaku was transformed into a mighty Toa. To celebrate his transformation, Dyla, a youn Onu-Matorana and his best friend, forged for him a customized Great Rau, which featured a left eye-scope from an Akaku. Jaku accepted it with great gratitude - he had never received such a gift before - and vowed to do the best he possibly could as a Toa. He renamed himself Jakura, and set forth for Le-Koro. As a Toa As with his life as a Chronicler, Jakura's life as a Toa is mostly a mystery. It is rumored that, despite abandoning the title of Chronicler, he continued to catalog his adventures for future reference. Traveling with Skratch, his trained Kavinika, Jakura journeyed into Le-Koro in search for adventure. What he found was a brutal Rahkshi attack, which he helped defend against. After teaming with a couple other Toa and winning the battle, Jakura took the spear from his first enemy defeated as a Toa. Later, he would remove the blades and have them fashioned into an a specialized weapon for himself, which became his prized possession. After the battle, Jakura was pulled to the side by a young Ba-Toa whom he had fought beside - Varan. Varan complimented Jakura on his fighting moves and control over his powers, and asked him to join his Toa team. Having never been part of a large team before, Jakura agreed. The rest of his history with the team is mostly unknown. It has been said that, despite working well with others on the battlefield, Jakura was a loner and tended to wander off when not fighting. His love for the island and it's beauty sometimes distracted him from other people, whom he often considered noisy and unappreciative of what they had. He was very quiet, and was known for performing numerous successful recon and espionage missions for the team - his knowledge of the Wahis and silence of step allowed him to be a master at stealth, and he taught many of his techniques to Varan. The sole being Jakura really connected with was a young female Toa on his team (currently unknown), whom, though clumsy, prideful and loud-mouthed, felt a strange attraction to the quiet and solemn Toa of Earth. Jakura returned her affection eventually, and eventually ended up in a relationship with her. This was noted as one of the happiest times of his life. During a crucial mission in which Jakura greatly proved his worth and courage, he was promoted to deputy of the team by Varan. It was also around this time that He retired from using his Rau and instead took on a Matatu, gifted to him by the female Toa. One day, Jakura and the team ventured into Mangaia on a vital quest. They were ambushed by Rahkshi, and half the group was killed. Only five of the ten escaped - and all but one suffered amnesia as to what truly happened. That one was Jakura, and to this day he refuses to acknowledge the truth. Ever since the death of many his comrades - among them the female Toa he had had a relationship with - Jakura has steered clear of adventures, and Toa in general. He has isolated himself completely from the outside world, presumably to deal with his sorrow and guilt, and opened a book/artifact shop in his home village of Onu-Koro. There, he sells copies of legends and adventures he has chronicled or recorded down from previous versions, as well as numerous valuable trinkets found on his adventures (similar to a pawnshop). He lives in the upper floor of the shop, and beneath the second level of his shop (where he keeps the tablets, books, and scrolls) are his secret archives, where he houses his personal chronicles and artifacts too valuable or special to him to sell. Some time during his life as a Toa, Jakura became involved with the mercenary group, the Outsiders. All that is known is that he owes a large debt to its leader, the Skakdi known as Zero, and has been trying desperately to pay it back fully for years. He does so by giving over portions of his income, letting the organization use his shop sometimes as a rest-stop, housing artifacts found by the Outsiders, and even doing the occasional mission. Meeting with Zero ''Coming Soon Personality Jakura's personality is much more similar to that of a Ko-Toa than an Onu- one. He prefers to be alone, and can even be driven slightly mad by spending too much time around others. Although he has a true heart and feels compassion for the innocent, Jakura often buries these emotions, which makes him seem very cold - and sometimes mean - to others. Despite his lonesome nature, Jakura has astounding courage, and quite a degree of stubborness. His reading, Chronicling, and exploring have made him quite wise, though he would deny it. Although he can be cold of heart, Jakura is neither arrogant nor spiteful, would sacrifice his life for the greater good. He has no qualms about using violence, but refuses to kill. He has a strong sense of justice, but he also knows where his allegiances lie - and he won't hesitate to break the law to serve true justice. Appearance Jakura isn't as stocky and bulky as the majority of Onu-Toa, though his strength and size are above-average when compared to other Toa. He is around average Toa height, if not a bit taller. His torso and limbs are black and grey, and the majority of his armor is purple. His chestplate, shoulder and hip armor are silver. As mentioned before, his Great Matatu is quite unique; it's black with fading silver on the top, and a specialized Akaku scope on the left side. Tools WIP Abilities and Traits WIP Jakura's studies have drastically increased his intelligence Relationships Allies *Skratch: Jokingly named for the scratch lining her left eye, Skratch the Kavinika was trained by Jakura to serve him as a scavenger, spy and guardian. The Rahi has been taught to defend her master's shop to the death. Complicated *Zero/Outsiders: Though he owes debts to the mercenary organization and it's leader, Jakura is not completely confident in his "membership". *Varan/his Toa Team: Jakura was the only member of Varan's Toa Team that knew from the start that the team members were not all dead. He has been doing his best to remain hidden from them, in hopes too keep the past where the past belonged - in his archives. Enemies *None (currently) Quotes Trivia *Jakura was named after his creator, Jakura Nuva. *Jakura has been through multiple design stages - originally, he was meant to be a Toa of Fire, and then a Toa of Gravity. His name had been changed numerous times, revolving around Ensilus, Jaku, etc. *Only Jakura and Zero know who the "Master" actually is. Category:Toa Category:Onu-Toa Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mercenaries Category:Outsiders Category:Chroniclers